deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. 'is the son of Bowser and a secondary antagonist from the ''Super Mario ''series. He starred in a ''One Minute Melee against Turbo Mecha Sonic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * '''Bowser Jr. VS Agumon (Completed) * Bowser Jr. VS Bandana Waddle Dee (by Digilord 64) * Big the Cat vs Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Cat Sith vs. Bowser Jr * Cell Jr. VS Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Bowser Jr. VS Charmander (by Chompy-King) * Bowser Jr. VS Dexter * Bowser Jr. vs Diddy Kong * Bowser Jr. vs Eric Cartman (Abandoned) * Dr. Eggman vs. Bowser Jr. * Fawful vs Bowser Jr. (Abandoned) * Flame Fall vs Bowser Jr. (by TOSHIKI OVERLORD) * Godzilla Junior vs. Bowser Junior (Completed) * Goten VS Bowser Jr. (by Paleomario66) * Bowser Jr. vs Harley Quinn (Abandoned) * Bowser Jr. VS Jet the Hawk (Completed) * Bowser Jr. VS Kylo Ren (Abandoned) * Lex Luthor vs Bowser Junior (Abandoned) * Marco Rossi VS Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Mechanica vs Bowser Jr * Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic (by Chompy-King) * Bowser Jr. Vs Peacock (Completed) * Bowser Jr. vs Porky Minch (by Mattardis) * Prince Fluff vs Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Princess Morbucks VS Bowser Jr (Completed) * Quote VS Bowser Jr. * Ratchet vs Bowser, Jr. * Peridot vs Bowser Jr * Bowser Jr. vs Silver * Bowser Jr. VS Susie * Bowser Jr. VS Tails the fox (By Digilord 64) * Bowser Jr. vs Toby (Abandoned) * Tron Bonne vs. Bowser Jr. (Completed) * Bowser Jr. vs. Vector the Crocodile (By Fedora Lord Para 348) * Bowser Jr VS Waluigi As Shadow Mario * Shadow Mario VS Dark Link (Completed) Battles Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale (Completed) With the Mario-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chaos * Cinder Fall * Dark Link * D.Va (Overwatch) * Donkey Kong (As Donkey Kong Jr.) * Emerald Sustrai * Ghirahim * Infinite * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Mercury Black * Neopolitan * Roman Torchwick * Shadow the Hedgehog (As Shadow Mario) * Snively Kintobor * Starscream (Transformers) * Tyrian Callows History Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Prince Bowser Koopa the Second/ Prince Bowser Koopa Junior *Age: young child *Weight: Unknown (likely over 100 lbs) *Height: 4'4 (compared to Mario who is 5'1) *Only true son of Bowser, as the others were all adopted *Skilled in a variety of sports Natural Abilities *Can breath streams and balls of fire **He can also shoot fireballs that bounce across the ground like Marios fireballs *Sonic Roar shrinks opponents for a temporary amount of time *Impressive speed and jumping ability, being able to move at very fast speeds and jump 13 feet in to the air *He has a spikey shell that he can curl up and spin around in *Heavy enough to stun opponents after performing a 'Bowser Bomb' butt-stomp. Weaponry *Can throw Green shells and Bob-ombs *Can throw Hammer Brother hammers *Has a squeaky hammer called the Eekhammer *His Paintbrush can whack people or use goop to burn, electrify, cover vision, create portals, or become Shadow Mario **The Goop can create Piranha Plants Shadow Mario *Bowser Jr. can obtain this form anytime by putting his Shadow Mario mask on *This form gives him speed rivalling Marios, even when he's holding Peach *Can perform all of Marios jumping abilities that he used in Super Mario Sunshine (Spin jumping, triple jumping, wall jumping, etc.) Koopa Clown Car *Can go between 68 and 128 mph *Can drop Mechakoopas *Has a submarine mode *Has spikeballs, hammers, bowling balls, and wrenches stashed inside of it *Has a drill, sawblades, fork, a tongue (Yes you read that right), and wrecking balls *Shoots cannonballs, fire, giant spikeball bombs, and Bullet Bills *Has boxing gloves to punch people (no shit) *Has a transparent dome that can cover Bowser Jr. that is strong enough to resist Mario's Ground Pounds and fireballs *Is very durable, as it has tanked explosions from a falling rocket with no damage at all Feats *Recognized by Bowser so much that he has earned his own airship and Kart Level based on him *Learned to drive his Koopa Clown Car and use all of the gadgets it comes with at his young age *Survived a fall that knocked Bowser unconscious *Survived his Boomsday machine's explosion *Can take on both Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow at once *Conquered the Baseball Kingdom *Survived energy blasts from the Zeekeeper *Survived being crushed by 6 clones of Mario and Luigi that got shot out of a cannon. Faults *Naïve, young and inexperienced *Prone to tantrums and crying due to being a toddler. *His Paint from his paintbrush can be washed away from simple water *Prefers using his Koopa Clown Car rather than fighting on foot; especially in recent years. *In the main series; can be taken out by at least 3 stomps or hits by Mario (and friends). Gallery Bowser jr paint.jpg 300px-Bowser Jr. SSB4.png 4726413-shadow_mario__ssbwiiu__by_banjo2015-d8nf3xi.png|Bowser Jr. as Shadow Mario Megahammer.png|Megahammer Paper_Bowser_Jr..png|Paper Bowser Jr. Trivia *His favorite game is Mario Party 8, however Bowser limits him to about 8 hours a week. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIhagVVGB9s *His mother has never been confirmed, even Jr. doesn't know. Initially he thought Peach was his mother, before quickly realizing how unlikely that was. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Mario characters Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Mini Bosses Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wave Manipulators